Operation: Anchorage (Add-On)
Operation: Anchorage ist das erste von insgesamt 5 Add-Ons, die für Fallout 3 durch Bethesda Softworks entwickelt und veröffentlicht wurden. Veröffentlichung und Verfügbarkeit Operation Anchorage erschien am 27. Januar 2009, zunächst exklusiv als Downloadinhalt für die XBOX 360 und für den PC als Games for Windows Live. Für den Playstation Store erschien es am 01. Oktober 2009. Das Add-on kostete für die XBOX 800 Microsoft Punkte. Es erschien ebenfalls ein Add-on Pack welches The Pitt und Operation Anchorage beinhaltete. Der Download ist 329 MB groß. Am 15. Oktober 2009 wurde die Fallout 3 Game of the Year Edition heraus gebracht. Story Die Bruderschaft der Ausgestoßenen versuchen an bessere Militärausrüstung zu kommen, scheitern aber an einer verschlossenen Tür, welche sich nur öffnen lässt, wenn man eine militärische Simulation absolviert hat. Doch keiner der Ausgestoßenen hat das richtige Computerinterface (den Pip-Boy 3000) und sie bitten den einsamen Wanderer um hilfe. Also zieht man sich den Neuralschnittstellenanzug an und steigt in die Simulationskapsel, um an einer der größten Schlachten teilzunehmen. Die Befreiung Alaskas von den Chinesen. Die Simulation spielt zwischen Juni 2076, als die T51-b Powerrüstung eingeführt wurde und Januar 2077, als die Chinesen aus Alaska vertrieben wurden. Sobald das Add-on heruntergeladen wurde, erhält man einen Funkspruch, sowie eine neue Markierung im Pip-Boy. Diese führt einen zur Bailey's Crossroads Metro Station. Sobald man die Metrostation verlässt kann man miterleben wie sich die Supermutanten und die Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft hart bekämpfen. Man kann dieses Add-on von dem Moment an spielen, wo man Vault 101 verlässt. In der Simulation verliert man vorübergehend alle Waffen, Rüstungen und die gesamten Questitems. Man ist gezwungen die Ressourcen des Add-ons zu nutzen. Die Chinesen sind überall und es gilt zunächst die umliegenden Berge samt Klippen zu sichern, um sich den Weg zur chinesischen Basis frei zu kämpfen. Der Spieler muss seine gesamten Standart Kampffertigkeiten nutzen, zusammen mit einigen neuen Tools, die es nur in Operation Anchorage gibt. Dazu gehören interaktive Teammitglieder, die man selbst befehligen kann, sowie einzigartige Waffen, Rüstungen und andere seltene Gegenstände. Es gibt auch eine unbenannte Quest, in der man 10 versteckte Aktentaschen suchen und finden muss. Hat man alle erhält man +3 auf Dietrich, Wissenschaft und kleine Waffen. Anschließend, nach beendigung der Simulation, bekommt man noch automatisch das Powerrüstungs Training. thumb|Munitionsspender Ebenso vorhanden, ist ein neues Heilungssystem, welches nur im Add-on zur Verfügung steht. Statt mit Stimpacks heilt man sich hier mit "Heilungsspendern". Egal wie niedrig die eigene Energie ist, füllt diese Maschine sie zu 100% wieder auf. Auch gibt es diese Maschinen für die Auffüllung der Munition und gleich in der Nähe gibt es zusätzliche Munition. left|thumb|GesundheitsspenderWenn Gegner sterben, ist man nicht in der Lage ihr Inventar aufzunehmen, da sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in einem blauen Licht auflösen. Dafür besteht auch keine Notwendigkeit, denn alle Waffen sowie Rüstungen haben extrem hohe HP Werte. Ebenso ist man nicht in der Lage irgendwelche Gegenstände aufzunehmen oder Boxen zuöffnen. Die einzige Möglichkeit besteht darin rot leuchtende Objekte aufzuheben. Nach der Simulation kann man in die Waffenkammer und sich alles nehmen was vorhanden ist, ohne das man dafür schlechtes Karma bekommt. Durch das Öffnen der Tür zur Waffenkammer entsteht vor dieser eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Defender Sibley und Protetor McGraw. Es gipfelt in einer Meuterei, angefangen von Sibley und richtet sich gegen McGraw und Olin. Charaktere *Benjamin Montgomery *General Constantine Chase *Lieutenant Morgan *Doktor Adami *Quartiermeister *US-Soldaten *Amerikanische Mechaniker *Kriegsberichterstatter *Private KcKinney *Defender Morrill *Defender Sibley *Spezialistin Olin *Protektor McGraw Feinde *Chimären Panzer *Chinesische Soldaten *Chinesische Techniker *General Jingwei Gegenstände in der Waffenkammer (Auswahl) *Gauss Gewehr *Graben Messer *Chinesische Tarnrüstung *Winterfeste T-51b Powerrüstung *Jingwei's Schockschwert *Neuralschnittstellenanzug *Gelehrtenrobe der Ausgestoßenen Quests #Unbenannte Quest - Sammeln sie alle 10 versteckten Koffer #Hilfe für die Ausgestoßenen #Die Kanonen von Anchorage #Wegbereiter #Operation Anchorage Galerie Image:OA - The American camp.jpg|The American camp Image:Fallout-3-20081210103254094.jpg|An artillery battery firing Image:Fallout-3-20081210103221985.jpg|General Chase surveying a map Image:Fallout-3-20081210103247375_(1).jpg|American Grease Monkeys and a soldier in a set of Winterized T-51b Power Armor Image:OA - Checking T-51b helmet performance.jpg|American Grease Monkey is checking the Winterized T-51b helmet performance Image:Anchorage_Gauss.jpg|An American Soldier with a Scoped Gauss Rifle Image:Fallout-3-20081210103232438.jpg|The Trans-Alaskan Pipeline Image:Fallout-3-20081210103229031.jpg|A Chimera tank Image:Screen08B.jpg|A Chinese Stealth Suit Image:Chinese Base.jpg|The Chinese Listening Post. Sign reads "Restricted Area" in Chinese. Image:OA Vertibird.jpg|A VB-02 Vertibird Image:OA PA.jpg|Soldiers equipped with Winterized T-51b Power Armor and carrying Miniguns Image:OA General Chase.jpg|General Chase addressing the player Image:Screen07B.jpg|The Lone Wanderer in Winterized Combat Armor Anchorage.JPG|The american soldiers posing for the future Anchorage memorial Image:OA - The famous shot.jpg|A reporter is taking the famous shot Image:Dlcanchloading_china01.png|Anchorage Loading 1 Image:Dlcanchloading_china02.png|Anchorage Loading 2 Image:OA - Chinese posters Sample 1.jpg|Chinese posters 1 Image:OA - Chinese posters Sample 2.jpg|Chinese posters 2 Chinese_Soldier_OA_closeup.png|Enemy Chinese Soldier Videos GT9Jye_xJ7U * Trailer auf der offiziellen Seite Bugs, glitches und Exploits en:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) pl:Operation: Anchorage ru:Operation: Anchorage Kategorie:Fallout 3 Add-Ons Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage